The Biostatistics Core (Core F) provides biostatistical collaboration, interdisciplinary connections, training and leadership for the HIV/AIDS-related research of the UNC CFAR. Core F provides a full spectrum of statistical consulting services as well as methodological innovations for complex statistical issues. The members of Core F proactively engage CFAR investigator to identify and deliver services essential for highly productive design, management, analysis and publication of AIDS research. Core F contributes to the framing of hypotheses, development of study designs, selection of best statistical strategies, and delivery of statistical analyses required for publications. Investigators new to AIDS research receive highest priority. Core F serves as a nexus linking statistical and biomedical scientists in HIV research;e.g., clinicians find statistical co-investigators while statisticians initiating AIDS-related methods research find clinical coinvestigators. Of mutual benefit, statistical professionals provide essential collaborative support while thriving on challenges presented by compelling datasets that demand new statistical methods. The organization of Core F, as a formal core, greatly enhances its efficiency and its abilities to connect communities of scientists, and to provide mentoring and training in AIDS research. Core F is widely recognized as a specialized facility conveniently located for CFAR scientists. Strong institutional support from the Biostatistics Department allows Core F to take full advantage of existing infrastructure, resources and contacts with faculty renowned for their expertise in specialized fields of statistical science. The Core's personnel proactively seek faculty and students interested in participating as new members of Core F. [Relevance to Public Health.] Consistent with the mission of the NIH CFAR Program, the Biostatistics Core of the UNC CFAR delivers essential biostatistical support and expertise to AIDS investigators, develops innovative solutions to statistical methodological challenges faced by these investigators, stimulates innovation and synergism by bringing to these investigators expanded arrays of best statistical resources, actively promotes expansion of the number of statistical professionals and graduate students involved in AIDS-related research, and provides mentoring and training to investigators new to HIV/AIDS research.